villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Moeka Kiryuu
Moeka Kiryuu is one of the main antagonists of the visual novel videogame and anime series Steins;Gate. She is a part-time editor of an unknown newspaper who is eventually revealed to be the leader of a mercenary group and SERN unit known as the Rounders. After several D-mails were sent into the past using the Phonewave, one of which was sent by her, she reveals herself and shoots Mayuri Shiina dead, triggering Okabe's desperate attempt to save her. Although she returns in a supporting protagonist role in the sequel Steins;Gate 0, she is still a ruthless member of SERN, making her the Token Evil Teammate. She is voiced by Saori Goto in the Japanese version and Jessica Cavanagh in the English version. Appearance Moeka is a beautiful, elegant, stoic woman. Her physical attributes include pale toned skin, light nut-brown hair, pinky amber eyes and a tall, slender profile. Usually seen with a purple phone and rectangular glasses. Moeka has a stylish sense of fashion, with her outfit consisting of a white button up top with black arm cutouts, a black belt with a checkered buckle, a short black skirt, and black heels. Her Rounder uniform consists of a black jumpsuit, black boots and a black belt. She also ties her hair to make it easier to move. She is the tallest and the bustiest among all the female characters, standing at 167 cm tall. Personality Personality wise, Moeka is quiet, absent-minded, reserved, has difficulties interacting with people, and seen to be expressionless most of the time without actually reacting towards anyone or anything, except for certain situations; her preferred form of communication is via text messages even if the person she is "talking" to is right in front of her. Therefore, Moeka is very protective of her phone and becomes agitated if someone tries to take it from her hands. Never shown to interact with anyone properly, Moeka's maturity has yet to be proportionate with her age, due to a certain turn of events in her past. Thus, Moeka is quite clumsy and the type of person that does not know how to take care of herself. Via mails, Moeka is a cheerful and charismatic person, contrasting highly with her real-life personality. She constantly use emojis like "(^ ^)", "(T_T)", "(>_<)", "♪" and a variety of others, Moeka also uses some Netspeak expressions like "lmao", "lol" and "orz". Though behaving inexpressive and gloomy in real life, Moeka behaves childish and amusing via mails. Despite this, Moeka does not have confidence, and seems to have an inferiority complex. At heart, behind her expressionless face, Moeka is just a lonely and extremely fragile girl who desperately wants to be accepted and cherished by someone. As she was neglected (or bullied) by every person she meet, Moeka become depressed, very sick, and with hints of paranoid personality disorder. Although, after FB contacted her and made her feel loved and accepted, Moeka though FB was the only one in the world who was a good and accepting person, due to not having anyone that cared about her; the rest of the world to Moeka was empty, devoid of life, and cruel. Thus, she started isolating herself from people, thinking that FB was the only one that could truly understand her and fearing going through her past again. When her relationship with FB, which meant life to Moeka, required her to kill someone, she killed. By taking another’s life, her life retained meaning. While Moeka is capable of carrying out atrocities for acceptance, she strives to be loved and has the potential to be a good person if led in the right direction. As said in Moeka's image song, "To be Loved". In the Gamma world line, Moeka is very different from the Alpha and Beta’s Moeka. She is very responsible, serious, and incredibly perceptive. One could even call her cold-hearted, since she easily killed, with Okarin, two Europol agents. Moeka can also talk normally without using mails, though she says that she is not good with conversations, she apparently has more confidence in herself and is not so devoted to the person that saved her in this world line. However, she constantly worries about Okarin, as he gave her a reason to live, and saved her life various times. She considers FB and Okarin as her family, and though not realising, harbors feelings for Okarin. In Delta, Moeka is much more friendly, though she is still introvert and depressed. She also shows a lot of creativity, as she managed to write a famous romance novel without any experience on it, however, she implies that she used her and Okarin’s relationship as a base. Moeka is convinced that she is unneeded by everyone, as people always told her that she was an unwanted child, thus making a wall between her and society and not showing anyone her real feelings. However, after Okarin makes an unbreakable bond with her, and break the wall Moeka made between her and people, she smiles more and start showing more of her feelings; She manages to have a normal and happy life, with Okarin and the LabMems by her side (Moeka's route). Category:Anime Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Spy Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Mercenaries Category:Murderer Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Anti-Villain Category:Tragic Category:Insecure Category:Revived Category:Leader Category:Pawns Category:Mentally Ill Category:Redeemed Category:Game Changer Category:Neutral Evil Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Scapegoat Category:Right-Hand